Je me regarde dans le miroir
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Tokito face à elle-même, face à son reflet. Ce qu'elle y voit ? Une fille sans souvenirs, sans identité, sans famille, au passé mensonger, à l'avenir incertain. Comment continuer d'avancer, avec tout ce poids sur les épaules ? -OS-


_Un vieil OS que je n'avais jamais mis ici..._

_Alors je me rattrape. Enjoy !_

* * *

Il y a des matins où je me regarde dans le miroir, je plonge dans ma pupille émeraude et je crois la revoir. Elle. Ma mère. Shihodo m'a souvent dit que je lui ressemblais. Mais en fait, je n'en sais rien. Parce que je ne me souviens pas. Ou si peu.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et j'essaie de reconstruire son image. J'essaie de revoir ses longs cheveux blonds, son doux sourire, son visage calme et tranquillisant. J'avance mes doigts vers la surface lisse et je m'imagine que c'est elle, qui avance le bras vers moi. Comme si elle allait poser sa main sur mon épaule, d'un air rassurant et protecteur.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et je réalise que ce n'est que moi. Ce n'est que mon reflet. Ce n'est pas ma mère. Je n'arrive pas à la visualiser. A la revoir. Parce que ces souvenirs-là se sont évaporés de mon esprit, comme de l'eau laissée sous l'écrasante chaleur de l'été. Ces souvenirs m'ont fuie pour ne plus jamais revenir. Pourtant, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu m'en débarrasser.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et je le vois, lui. Mon père. Ce père qui a longtemps été absent de mes pensées, de mes souvenirs, pour être remplacé par un autre. Ce père, à la fois connu et inconnu, proche et lointain, familier et étranger. Ce père, que j'aime et que je hais. Ou plutôt pour qui je voue un éternel reproche. Il a voulu faire au mieux mais il a fait pire. Il m'a retiré mes souvenirs, mes racines, mon identité. Il a voulu sauvegarder son clan, sa famille, mais m'a détruite, moi, sa propre fille. Il m'a tout enlevé sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. En un acte irréversible. Alors, rire aigre face à mon reflet, je lui dis _merci, merci bien pour ce que tu m'as laissé_.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et la fille que je vois, ce n'est pas moi. Ou peut-être est-ce parce que ce moi, que je suis, n'est personne, en réalité. Je ne suis personne. Je n'ai plus d'identité. Je ne suis même pas capable de me rappeler ma mère, cette femme qui m'a enfantée, qui m'a donné la vie, qui m'a aimée, qui m'a chérie. Je suis incapable d'entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix, la tonalité de son rire. De revoir ses gestes affectueux, de me souvenir des histoires qu'elle pouvait me raconter. Je suis incapable de retrouver mes racines, de savoir d'où je viens, de qui je viens. J'essaie, sans succès, d'invoquer à moi ces images disparues dans le néant, des années auparavant. Et jamais rien ne se passe. Je reste seule à contempler cette forme qui n'a plus d'identité. Qui n'a plus qu'un nom mais un nom qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Je n'ai plus personne pour m'expliquer, d'un ton joyeux ou chargé de souvenir, pourquoi on a voulu m'appeler comme ça et pas autrement. Pourquoi Tokito. Pourquoi pas Aoi. Ou Sakura. Ou je ne sais quel autre nom tout aussi possible. Pourquoi m'avoir baptisée ainsi et pas autrement. Je n'ai plus personne pour me l'expliquer. Et si on me l'a déjà dit, dans le passé, je ne m'en rappelle plus. Je ne me rappelle plus rien de mon enfance.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et j'aimerais revoir la petite fille que j'ai été. Mais les images ne remontent pas, comme gelée dans une dimension parallèle. Dimension noire et ténébreuse, là où vont se perdre les moments oubliés pour ne jamais refaire surface. J'aimerais réchauffer ces quelques images pour que la glace redevienne eau, source de vie, et que ces images me reviennent. Mais cela est si rare. Les seules fois où elles me parviennent sont les moments où je m'y attends le moins. Lorsque je les invoque, rien ne se passe. Et je reste seule, face à mon reflet, face à ma solitude. Je reste seule et je me demande pourquoi. Pourquoi je suis celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Pourquoi j'ai été éduquée comme ça, comment mes parents m'ont élevée et ont pris soin de moi. Je me demande et je ne trouve pas de réponse. Car plus personne n'est là pour y répondre. Et moi, je n'en ai plus la mémoire.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et je leur parle. Du moins j'essaie. J'entrouvre les lèvres, essaie d'articuler quelque chose de cohérent. Mais aucun son ne traverse ma gorge, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je suis incapable de dire la moindre chose. Le moindre mot. Parce que ces mots, je les ai si peu prononcés. Ils ont été si absents de ma vie. Je regarde mon reflet, et par-delà ma propre image, je les regarde, comme s'ils pouvaient m'observer de là où ils sont. Et j'essaie, je lutte pour sortir ces sons. Pour les articuler, les prononcer. J'en ai tellement envie. Ca me manque tant. Je serre les poings, reprends mon courage et repars à l'assaut. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas dit _papa_ ? Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas appelé _maman_ ? Ces deux simples mots qui ne parviennent pas à trouver leur chemin, qui ne parviennent pas à être extériorisés. Ces deux simples mots qui restent cloîtrés dans mon cœur, dans mon esprit. Que j'aimerais pouvoir prononcer, au moins une fois. Mais je n'y parviens pas, par manque d'habitude, certainement. Ou bien parce qu'en les oubliant, eux, mon père et ma mère, ma mémoire a également oublié comment prononcer ces appellations, pour que plus jamais je ne puisse appeler quelqu'un ainsi.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et je me mets à pleurer face à mon reflet qui pleure alors avec moi. Je pleure de rage face à mon incapacité à me souvenir. Je pleure de rage de me sentir si étrangère en tout. De me sentir comme apatride. J'ai l'impression que je n'appartiens à rien, à aucun groupe social. Que je n'existe même pas. Mon identité, ma personne, mon individualité s'en est allée en même temps que mes souvenirs. Tout est parti en fumée. Je pleure de rage, je me cramponne à ce que je peux et je pleure. J'aimerais tout détruire. Que tout parte en fumée comme ma mémoire. Vivre dans un univers aussi vide que l'est mon tiroir à souvenirs. Au moins, tout serait cohérent. Une fille, vidée de son identité et de ses racines, vivant seule dans un monde, vidé de sa substance. Peut-être alors je me sentirais à mon aise. Dans un espace aussi vide que moi. Je me sentirais moins étrangère.

Je me regarde dans le miroir tandis que mes larmes coulent en silence. Elles passent de rage à tristesse. Parce que malgré ma haine et cet éternel reproche pour ce père, qui m'a menti durant toutes ces années, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer profondément. Parce que lui aussi, m'a toujours aimée. A distance, c'est vrai. Mais il a toujours été là, pour moi, près de moi. Malgré sa froideur habituelle, il a toujours su me relever lorsque je faiblissais, m'épauler et veiller sur moi. Sans savoir qu'il était mon père, je lui ai toujours voué une grande affection. Parce qu'il était le seul à me reconnaître à ma juste valeur. Le fait qu'il soit mon père, malgré toutes ses erreurs et ses actes, ne fait que renforcer mon affection à son égard. Alors je pleure pour lui, que j'ai vu disparaître. Ces larmes, que j'ai si souvent voulu réprimer, que je me suis refusé de verser pendant des années, ces larmes coulent de mes yeux, eau salée brûlant les joues. J'aimerais les arrêter mais j'en suis incapable. Je pleure pour ma mère qui a presque disparue de mon esprit. Je pleure pour lutter contre l'oubli. Pour me rappeler que j'ai des parents. Même si, depuis si longtemps, je n'ai pas prononcé les mots de _papa _et _maman_, j'ai des parents. Qui m'ont aimée et c'est pour eux que je pleure. Je pleure de n'avoir aucun corps à enterrer, aucun lieu où me commémorer leur existence, leur disparition. Aucun tombeau, aucune plaque. Aucune manière de faire réellement mon deuil. Et comment faire le deuil d'une personne dont on ne se rappelle presque pas et d'une autre, qu'on a reconnue comme son père à peine quelques minutes avant sa mort ?

Je me regarde dans le miroir et je pense à eux. Mon cœur se serre, me fait mal. Malgré les flous, malgré ma mémoire défaillante et trafiquée, leur présence est toujours là. Le poids de leur disparition aussi. Je pose mes doigts sur la surface lisse comme si j'espérais passer au travers. Comme si j'espérais que derrière cet objet se cache un monde où je les retrouverai. Où ils continueraient de m'aimer. Où je me souviendrais d'eux et surtout d'elle. Où, enfin, je retrouverais mon identité, ma source. Parce que je sais qu'un jour, il me faudra remonter à contre-courant, interroger ceux qui les ont connus à défaut de pouvoir m'en rappeler moi-même. Les interroger pour retrouver ma source. Retrouver le début de tout. Le début de ma propre existence. Alors enfin, j'aurai l'impression d'être. Pour de vrai. D'être pleinement, entièrement. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'est pas encore le cas.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et je suis toujours sans identité. Sans source. Et mes larmes coulent toujours. Comme si tous les glaciers du monde venaient de fondre en même temps pour venir se déverser en masse sur mes joues. Je voudrais tout détruire. Et disparaître.

* * *

-Tokito ? Tu es prête ? On va y aller.

J'essuie avec violence mes larmes. J'ouvre rapidement la porte de la salle de bain et traverse la chambre d'auberge vitesse grand V pour rassembler mes affaires. Bien évidemment qu'il ne voit pas. Il ne peut pas voir mes yeux rougis par les larmes. Mais ses sens sont plus aiguisés que ceux de n'importe qui. Je lui tourne le dos, rangeant fébrilement mes vêtements dans un sac de voyage. Il attrape mon bras, m'obligeant à stopper mon action.

-Tu as pleuré ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas répondre. Je ne veux pas lui répondre. Pourtant, certainement qu'il est le mieux placé pour me comprendre. Lui aussi, un jour, il faudra qu'il revienne aux sources. Qu'il cherche à savoir d'où il vient, de qui il vient.

Il m'oblige à me retourner et soudain, me prend dans ses bras. Une simple étreinte mais tellement magique pour moi. Je sens ses bras se refermer dans mon dos, je le sens me serrer contre lui, en un geste de réconfort. Il ne parle pas mais ses gestes parlent pour lui.

Je reste figée avant de poser doucement ma tête contre son épaule, de m'agripper au tissu de son kimono comme pour de ne pas défaillir. Je sens la chaleur de son corps, les battements de son cœur –ou peut-être sont-ce les battements de mon propre cœur ? Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression que je suis à mon aise, ici. Que ses bras sont devenus l'univers dans lequel je pourrais me sentir vivante. Un univers qui ne me verrait pas comme étrangère, que je ne verrais pas comme étranger. Un univers qui m'accueillerait, moi, l'apatride, la fille perdue sans identité et sans repère. Ses bras deviennent alors mon monde à moi. Un monde rassurant, dans lequel je peux me blottir et trouver du réconfort lorsque ça va mal.

Je ferme les yeux pour retenir le nouveau flot de larmes qui s'apprête à jaillir. Je sens sa main remonter jusqu'à mes cheveux et venir se poser doucement, en un geste réconfortant. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas craquer de nouveau et respire son odeur. Cette odeur qui m'est devenue tellement familière, que j'aime sentir parce que j'aime savoir qu'il est près de moi.

Blottie contre lui, j'espère que ces souvenirs et ces images ne s'évaporeront pas à l'avenir. Que je ne l'oublierai pas comme j'ai oublié ma mère. Comme j'ai longtemps oublié mon père. J'espère que ma mémoire saura lui garder une place dans mon tiroir à souvenirs et ce jusqu'au bout. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il me devienne aussi inconnu que ma mère. Je ne veux pas oublier qu'il faudra que je lui dise un jour, en toute sincérité :

_Merci, Akira. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi_.

* * *

_Reviews ? :D_


End file.
